


~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~

by VeganAmyRose



Series: "Mystic Messenger" [2]
Category: Mystic Mesenger
Genre: Cheritz, Comedy, Crack, Funny, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, MysticMessenger, Silly, mysmess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: "Mystic Mesenger" scenarios.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.

~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~

Jumin Han: "Uhm, I'm a Christian, and I'm opposed to living together before marriage."

Me (smiling like a dork): "Oh, okay."

Jumin Han: "I want to own you completely, and I want to leave my name tag all over your body."

Me (blushing like a fiend): "Wait, what?"

 

~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~

Elizabeth the 3rd: Help me.  
Yoosung: Rika.  
707: Elizabeth the 3rd.  
Zen: Zen.  
Rika: Rika.  
Jaehee: Zen.  
Jumin: Elizabeth the 3rd.  
V: Rika.

 

~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~

The MC: "Let the voting commence!"

V & Rika & Yoosung: "Rika!"

Jaehee Kang & Zen: "Zen!"

Jumin Han & 707: "Elizabeth the 3rd!"

Unknown: "I will shoot all of you if you don't vote for me!"

 

~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~

The MC: "Who the hell is Rika?"

The MC: "Why is Rika so important to everyone?"

The MC: "Rika makes me uncomfortable."

 

~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~

Jaehee: "I'm here to protect you!"  
Zen: "How can a delicate little lady like you protect me?"  
Jaehee: "Uhm, I know judo, you little jerk."  
Zen: "Oh. Uhm, okay, then."  
Jaehee: "And I brought you some cigarettes?"  
Zen: "Come on inside!"

 

~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~

Jumin Han: "I'm against living together before marriage."

Jumin Han: "I'm against living together before marriage."

Jumin Han: "I'm against living together before marriage."

Jumin Han: "Oh, hey, MC. Please just come on over & stay at my penthouse forever. Lolololololololololol."

 

~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~

The RFA: "Do you think that you have got what it takes to be a part of our organization? Well, do you?!"

The MC: "Uhm."

The RFA: "Alright, you're in!"

The MC: "Oh. Okay."

 

~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~

707: "Hey, MC! What does 'E' equal?"  
The MC: "What?"  
707: "Two MCs!"  
THE MC: "Do you mean 'MC2'?"  
707: "Exactly! That means twice as many MCs!"  
The MC: "Oh, Boy."  
707: *flirtatiously smirks.*  
The MC: *rolls the eyes.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.

This piece of work was kind of inspired by this "MysMess" meme (please excuse the so-called "strong" language [in the picture] ... I don't really write stuff with cuss words, though):

 

 

~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~

 

ZEN: "Kill me now, Jumin Han is playing with that cat again. *Achoo!*"

 

Jumin Han: "Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd! Gosh! Freaking Idiot, Zen! *Spams the chatroom with some more pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd yet again.*"

 

Jaehee Kang: "*SMH.* Mr. Han, please have some consideration for those of us with allergies to cats. Namely, Zen."

 

707: "Meow!~"

 

Yoosung⭐: "Oh-No. Don't start with that BS again, Seven."

 

V: "Whut???"

 

The MC: "Hey, V. Let me love you."

 

Unknown: ". . . ."

 

ZEN: "WHAT'S WITH THAT, SEVEN, YOU JERK?!"

 

Jaehee Kang: *Tired Sigh.*

 

Jumin Han: "Seven, I see that you also speak the language of cats. *Continues to spam the chatroom with some more pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd."

 

707: "AYYYE! I do, indeed, Mr. Gap Moe. Now please lessen your security, so that I can see our Little Ellie.~"

 

Yoosung⭐: "Oh, fuuu-. Here we go again."

 

V: "What's going on, you guys?! I'm going kind of blind, remember?!"

 

The MC: "V, please give me your love and your babies!"

 

Unknown: ". . . ."

 

ZEN: "Oh my gosh, enough with the pictures, Mr. Trust-Fund-Kid! I might need to go to the hospital now! *ZEN has left the chatroom.*"

 

Jumin Han: "Absolutely not, Seven. Don't you dare to even call her by that name. And, Jaehee, if he can't even handle a few simple pictures of one of the most beautiful creatures in the world, then maybe he should stop coming into the chatroom and / or should consider taking some medication for his unfortunate condition.*"

 

Jaehee Kang: "*Worried Gasp.* Oh-No, I had better to take it upon myself to see if my bias ... I mean, Zen ... is doing okay! Mr. Han, please don't torment him so. *Jaehee has left of the chatroom.*"

 

707: "Watch me whip. *707 has left the chatroom.*"

 

Yoosung: "Well, back to playing 'LOLOL', then. *Yoosung⭐ has left the chatroom.*"

 

V: "Guys??? *V has left the chatroon.*"

 

The MC: "Oh-No! V left! Baby, come back! It's time for me to play V's route now to get him to love me back! I mean, it's time for me to go to V's house to check up on him ... and to get him to love me back. *MC has left the chatroom.*"

Unknown: ". . . . *Unkown has left the chatroom.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.


	3. In Which There Is Dancing.

Jumin Han: Cat Dancing.

707: Rejecting, Dabbing, etc.

ZEN: K-Pop Hip Rolls.

Jaehee Kang: "No More Work!"

Unknown: "Are you guys quite finished?"

Yoosung⭐: *Crying.*

Rika: *Insane Laughter.*

V: *Taking Pictures.* Vogue.


	4. In Which ... Call Me "Daddy".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 707 wants MC to call him what?

~ * ~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~ * ~  
707: "Hey, MC, call me 'Daddy'.~"  
MC: >.> <.<  
MC: "Da-."  
Jaehee: *walks into the room.*  
MC: ㅇㅅㅇ  
707: ㅇㅅㅇ  
MC: "Damn, I really like cats!"

 

Inspired by:

 

> Me: Hey Mc call me Daddy~  
>  MC: *death stare*
> 
> — 707 Hack God (@catlover_707) [December 5, 2018](https://twitter.com/catlover_707/status/1070137309381574657?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

 

> ~ * ~ "Mystic Messenger" Problems. ~ * ~  
>  707: "Hey, MC, call me 'Daddy'.~"  
>  MC: >.> <.<  
>  MC: "Da-."  
>  Jaehee: *walks into the room.*  
>  MC: ㅇㅅㅇ  
>  707: ㅇㅅㅇ  
>  MC: "Damn, I really like cats!" <https://t.co/c4xdGoRQpC>
> 
> — ☽ Amy Rosanova ☾ (@VeganAmyRose) [December 5, 2018](https://twitter.com/VeganAmyRose/status/1070278007657455616?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

 

P.S.:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually cross-post on my weblog.
> 
> On Twitter & On Instagram: @VeganAmyRose.
> 
> My YouTube Channel: https://YouTube.com/AmyRoseSavage.


End file.
